(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, an image processing apparatus, a display method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the case where a display position of information to be selected by a user changes, for example, if the display position changes immediately before the user selects the information, an erroneous operation may occur.